


Spring I'm in love

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't want him to be my brother!' Magnus remembers that moment where Alec screams through his lungs to his mother on that day he's arrived at the Lightwood house. everything just becomes awkward, and somehow for a child that facing his parents' death, it makes him become an introvert and locked him from the outside world, well mostly from Alec.-this story mainly tells about Alexander and Magnus. They were both live together because Magnus' family facing a catastrophic car accident, and because Maryse is Magnus's mother's best friend way back during her school in Asia, she decided to take Magnus as the part of the Lightwood family and became his legal guardian.The background of this story will be during the high school-they starting their university
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Spring I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking this story.  
> This is my very first story that I wrote based on my favorite couple in Shadow Hunter.  
> I hope you all like it and don't forget to give me comments so that I could improve my writing.
> 
> Happy reading, and bless you tons!
> 
> Cheers, xx

Magnus pov

He's very grateful for being part of this family, they took care of him, make sure he's eating, finish his task, smiled and not felt burdened. Lightwood's family has always been very good to him. It was around 15 years ago, now he's already 21 years old and a senior student in high school, which means Magnus joining this family since he was 6 years old. He still remembers it vividly, the moment when he cried and asking where's his mom and dad at the hospital hall. He only could cry until all of his tears run out. He also still remembers how good Maryse taking care of him and kind of prioritizes him comparing to her other children- which makes Magnus somehow felt uncomfortable around them, especially to Maryse's first son, Alexander. He and Alexander were at the same age and a very good friend, but for some reason, after Magnus joining the Lightwood’s they become a stranger.

Talking about the Lightwood’s, Maryse only lives with Magnus and her three other children. It is because she and Robert already divorce and not in the good term from the start. I think there’s nothing good happened when it’s included parents and their forced marriage, but Maryse and Robert still try their best, at least to allow their kids to keep in touch with both of them. the youngest is Max, he’s a smart kid even though now he's still 6 years old. Magnus likes to play with him and teach him during the afternoon or just strolling around the house or taking him to an ice cream store near the area. He just loves to spoil the young Lightwood. The other kids are Isabelle, or Magnus used to call her Izzy, he and Izzy always be a shopping partner, even though Izzy not have the same age as him, they just clicked. Izzy is a very fashionable girl and always loved by many people around them, even though she can be quite badass too some times, but that what’s make Magnus love her more. And the other kid is Alexander, Alexander used to be his very best friend when they were young. Magnus still remembers the day when he and his family moved to this city and Maryse brought Alexander to their house and just play around until they were all tired, while Maryse and his mom chatted in the living room. And now they’re just a stranger.

perhaps. it’s because of what Alexander used to say to his mother in the first week of Magnus arrival “ _I don’t want him to be my brother_!” and those exact words make Magnus close his heart and friendship to Alexander. Magnus always tries to not disappointed Maryse, because thanks to her he has a place to stay and could enjoy nice hot meals every day. He always maintains his good mark, and try his best to avoid any problems at the school.

And that’ what he’s really trying to do, but this colleague always bothers and bullying him. “ _Hey Magnus, what do you got there man? Is that for me?_ ” just when Magnus put their bag and put out his meal box, this person never tired of bothering him, it’s just the first day of school and now he's back and in the same class with this a**hole again, but Magnus always try to avoid problems, so he just gives his lunch box to him.

“ _Here victor, it’s for you_.” He said. He always knows that his fashion style somehow makes people paying more attention to him, with his eyeliner and glittery clothes, he always knows that he will be targeted, but that doesn’t matter, he still got his friend, that unfortunately not at the same class with him during his senior year.

“ _Thanks, barbie I’ll eat it well!"_ and just by that Aldertree gone and Magnus left alone at his seat.

That’s when he hears the class door opened and he saw Alexander there. During their three years of high school, he never went to the same class as Alexander and now suddenly Alexander was there and sit two rows in front of him. He always admires Alexander, the way he talks, walks, everything that Alexander does, Magnus always fond of him, Magnus missed him, he missed his old friend. But he felt like Alexander doesn’t want to be friend with him and even don’t accept him as his family, and that’s what makes Magnus determined to moved after he finish his high school. He will find a part-time job and a small apartment to stay, so he will not make Lightwood’s family felt burdened of his existence, or at least to Alexander.

**Alexander POV**

Alec don’t know what happened between him and Magnus. They used to be a best friend, even when Izzy hasn’t born, he used to play with Magnus and even promised to marry each other when they were kids- not that it could be happened, well they’re both boys anyways, how could that be happening, but Alec thing that it would be nice if he could marry Magnus.

Yes, he liked Magnus, he always liked him. But he doesn’t know how to show his feeling, not after Magnus felt burdened of everything his mom does to make him better and be accepted in this house, as part of his family.

And just by that, years after years gone by and they become stranger. But if he remembered back than, if it’s not Magnus, he will not choose to be with his mom, he and Maryse never be in a good term after all, Maryse always focused on her job, and she just doesn’t care about Alec, but at least she still care about Magnus, and that’s all Alec need. Even when he can’t talk and be with Magnus, he just happy by seeing him smile and be at the same house as him.

Yet, that day... the day before their senior class started, his mom come to his door and talked about Magnus to him. Maryse said that Magnus already tell her about his move after his school done and he will not be joining the Lightwood’s again, and on that moment, Alec realized, it is now or never.


End file.
